In computing, a virtual private network (VPN) may be used to provide remote offices or individual users with secure access to an organization's network resources. A VPN uses a public telecommunication infrastructure such as the Internet to carry data, but uses encryption, authentication, and/or other security mechanisms to help maintain privacy of the data.